Kirito vs Sabine
Kirito vs Sabine is Peep4Life's one hundred and seventy-fourth DBX! Description Season 12 Episode 9! Sword Art Online vs Star Wars! It's Gary Stu vs Mary Sue in this battle, which overcompensating duellist will be the first to fall? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Kirito made his way into the area, wielding his blade and looking around for who his foe was supposed to be. When he looked across, he saw an armoured individual. He recognised that armour: That was Mandalorian! Kirito's blood froze; Mandalorians were supposed to be the finest warrior race in the galaxy, and now he was supposed to be fighting one here! The Mandalorian unmasked, revealing Sabine. Kirito's posture immediately slouched. "You know, I thought Mandalorians were great warriors." Kirito said, a little disappointed with his foe. Sabine frowned. "I think I'll be more than a match for you!" she responded, igniting the dark saber. She then charged Kirito, who brought up his blades to meet her strike. Here we go! ''' Both of Kirito's swords slashed across at Sabine's chest, but the Mandalorian was able to hold him off with the dark saber. She kicked low at his feet, but Kirito jumped over the attempt and thrust out with his own kick, knocking her down. He slashed at her armour repeatedly, but it held up just fine. Sabine lashed out with a cut for Kirito's head, but he just about got out of the way. He landed a jumping slash on Sabine's chest, again knocking her back to the ground. Sabine drew her blaster pistols and opened fire at Kirito, who expertly blocked the blaster fire with his blades. He ran down Sabine, stabbing at her with all his might. Sabine predicted this though, dodging to a side and then elbowing Kirito in the side of the head. Kirito toppled over, and Sabine leapt on him, raining down elbows and punches at her grounded foe. Kirito kicked her off, but as he scrambled to his own feet, Sabine delivered a running kick to his ribs, and then punted him in the side of the face. Kirito slowly crawled to his feet, just as Sabine attempted a leaping slam with the dark saber. Kirito rolled away from the attack, striking back at his adversary while he backed up. Sabine was relentless with her assault, but Kirito held up just fine. He engaged in a blade lock with one arm, while slashing Sabine in the ribs with the other one. The Mandalorian Princess leapt backwards to escape further damage firing at her foe again with her blaster pistols. Kirito was hit several times in the gut by the shots, slowing him down. Sabine used this advantage to throw herself into her victim with a kick. Kirito fell backwards, hitting his head on a nearby rock. He stood up, very woozy as he did, but he successfully blocked a strike for his neck. Kirito quickly dropped one sword, catching Sabine’s attention, before throwing his second into the air. He grabbed the lower one, smashing it hard into Sabine’s blade and followed up by catching his other sword, and slamming it down on the shoulder of his enemy. Sabine cringed with the pain, but persevered through the difficulties. She swapped her lightsaber wielding arm around, squaring off with Kirito once more. Kirito now had the advantage, grabbing Sabine by the arm and pulling her off balance. Kirito then slashed Sabine up the back, but the Mandalorian retorted with a shot from the handle of her lightsaber. Sabine threw a punch and Kirito weaved away from it. As Sabine drew on both her pistols, Kirito closed down the gap, slicing through one of Sabine’s hands cleanly. Sabine cried out in pain, dropping to her knees as she held her chopped arm. She looked up at Kirito, who ran at her with a full head of steam. One stab went through Sabine’s stomach, but he didn’t stop there. Kirito jumped over Sabine, twirling his second sword and plunging it through the back of the Mandalorian Princess. Sabine fell silent, and then fell forward on her stomach. Kirito claimed the dark saber, igniting it before his face. He smiled at it, admiring the colour before turning it back off and putting it away. "Huh, I wonder if I can encounter any ''proper ''Mandalorians soon?" he said to himself, venturing on. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Kirito! Category:Peep4Life Category:Sword Fight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga vs. TV Show Themed DBX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights